Atas Nama Cinta
by upeekaboo
Summary: “Sulit untuk melupakanmu. Rasanya sangat sakit.” Diangkat dari video klip ‘Atas Nama Cinta’ oleh Rossa. SasuxFemNaru, KibaxFemNaru, slight SasuSaku, Naruto’s POV. Litle songfic, but non-songfic?


* * *

"_...ku bersumpah, atas nama cinta"_

**Atas Nama Cinta**

—**zhavhu . ludicrous . zhavhu . ludicrous . zhavhu— **

* * *

_**Sejak kita kembali bertemu...**_

_**Sejak kita kembali bersama...**_

_**Hati ini merasakan adanya kebahagiaan yang terdalam—yang pernah kurasakan...**_

* * *

Hari ini, cuaca tidak mendukung. Langit dihiasi dengan awan gelap dan petir yang menyambar dengan sembarangan. Sebentar lagi, pasti akan ada badai. Cuaca yang buruk.

Akupun memilih cafe ini untuk berteduh dari hujan yang sudah cukup lama jatuh ke permukaan bumi. Disini hangat, walaupun diluar sangat dingin dan dapat membuatku menggigil. Sembari menunggu hujan berhenti, aku melanjutkan sebuah pekerjaan kantor yang merepotkan di laptop kesayanganku. Bekerja didalam suasana yang hangat, ide yang bagus.

Aku menyeruput 'green tea' panas untuk menghangatkan tubuhku—yang masih lumayan kedinginan. Hufh, kapan hujan berhenti?

'Ting..tingg..'. Suara bel menarik perhatianku. Ada seorang pengunjung cafe yang datang. Mungkin orang itu menggigil juga, sama sepertiku.

Tapi—parahnya—orang tersebut basah kuyup. Well—aku kasihan kepada dia.

Hei, sebentar! Kuperhatikan lebih baik, orang itu mirip sekali dengannya. 'Dia' yang pernah mengisi hatiku, 'dia' yang pernah menyemangatiku, dan 'dia' yang pernah berjanji...

..."Akan menjadi milikmu, untuk selamanya."

"Sasuke?" Kataku tanpa sadar. Ups! Ngomong apa aku? 'Dia', khan, sudah pergi ke Australia—benua dimana penuh dengan Kangguru—untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya? Tapi, mungkin saja 'dia' sudah selesai sekolah.

Lelaki tersebut langsung menoleh kearahku. Dan, dia tersenyum kepadaku. "Naruto..."

Hei—dia memang benar Sasuke! Sasuke Uchiha!

Dia berjalan kearahku sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil—yang dia minta kepada salah satu pelayan cafe. Kebiasaannya yang dulu, mengeringkan rambut dengan cara apapun—asal kering.

"Kau memang benar Naruto Uzumaki?" Tanyanya ketika ia telah duduk dihadapanku. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum. "Kau ingat juga..."

* * *

_**...tapi,**_

_**Saat kudengar kabar bahagia darimu.**_

_**Saat kau menyampaikan sebuah berita yang membahagiakanmu.**_

_**Itu tidak membahagiakan.**_

_**Itu tidak menggembirakan.**_

_**Melainkan mengosongkan kebahagiaan yang sudah ada dihati ini.**_

_**Dan mengisinya dengan kesedihan yang suram.**_

_**Hatiku sakit, pilu, dan lainnya yang menyakitkan.**_

_**Kata-kata menyedihkan....**_

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha, adalah satu-satunya pria yang mengisi hatiku. Adalah satu-satunya pria yang membahagiakanku. Adalah satu-satunya pria yang kucintai.

Ingin sekali aku berbahagia kembali dengannya...

Ingin sekali aku berbagi kehangatan kembali bersamanya...

Ingin sekali aku dikenang kembali olehnya...

Tapi, itu sudah tidak bisa. Dia.. yang kucintai...

"...Maaf, aku sudah tidak bisa bersamamu lagi. Aku sudah memiliki perempuan lain yang pantas dihatiku ini..."

Lebih menyakitkan...

"...dan dia sudah resmi..."

Ingin menangis rasanya. Sudah tidak kuat telinga ini mendengarnya. Sudah tidak kuat hati ini untuk merasakannya.

"...menjadi istriku."

Cukup!

Tapi, takdir sudah berkata apa. Aku tidak bisa melawannya. "Selamat Sasuke. Maaf, aku telat mengucapkannya." Kukeluarkan senyum setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Bodoh. Ya, aku ini bodoh. Tersenyum, dengan senyuman paksa, ditambah lagi aku menitikkan air mata. Hei, kalau kau cinta kepadanya, asal dia bahagia, kau juga bahagia, khan?

Sasuke, yang menatapku dengan rasa iba—persetan dengan tatapan itu—mengatakan, "Ma..maaf.. A..aku..Eng,, jika aku tidak menikah lebih cepat, pasti aku akan menikahimu. Itu benar!" Gombal! Lelaki idiot! Hubunganku dengan dia belum putus sampai disini. Apakah dia melupakanku?

Tangannya mulai bergerak. Dia mengelus pipi basahku—karena dibasahi oleh air mataku sendiri—, membelai rambut pirang-panjangku, dan hendak mendekatkan bibirku ke wajahnya—lebih tepatnya, bibirnya.

Bibirnya yang lembut dan hangat. Sudah lama aku rindukan. Ingin sekali kukecup, untuk yang terakhir kali. Tapi, aku sadar. Bibir ini bukan untukku lagi, melainkan 'perempuan' yang sudah jadi istrinya itu, Sakura Haruno.

"Ini bukan hak-ku, Sasuke." Tepisku dengan menjauhkan wajahku dengan wajahnya—yang sudah berjarak beberapa milimeter lagi. Aku melirik wajahnya. Kecewa. Yahh, raut kecewa itu selalu ditunjukkannya ketika aku menolak ciumannya.

"Aku pergi dulu, banyak teman yang sudah menantiku..." Ujarku sambil bergegas pergi. Pergi dari hadapannya yang sangat kusayangi. "...oh, ya. Satu lagi, Hari Sabtu jam 8 pagi datang kerumahku. Kau masih ingat, khan?"

Sasuke, yang terlihat bingung dengan ucapanku, menanyakan maksud, "Tentu saja aku masih ingat, tapi untuk apa?"

Aku menghembuskan napas sebelum berbicara kembali. Menekankan perkataanku—untuk yang satu ini. "Garden Party. Pesta kebun...untuk acara pernikahanku. Jangan lupa membawa istrimu yang sangat kau sayangi."

Sebelum meninggalkan tempat ini, aku melirik wajahnya. Kaget, kecewa, sedih, tak percaya, dan melongo, bercampur aduk didalam wajahnya. Haha, kali ini aku menang, teme!

* * *

_**Tak dapat tergantikan**_

_**Tak dapat digantikan**_

_**Tak dapat menggantikan**_

_**Sulit..**_

_**Rasanya sulit, untuk melupakanmu**_

_**Sakit..**_

_**Rasanya sakit, untuk meninggalkanmu**_

_**Aku harap, kau bisa menemukan keceriaanku yang telah terpuruk,**_

_**...Kiba Inuzuka...**_

* * *

Hari ini, hari istimewa bagiku. Pernikahan. Pernikahan yang tidak kuharapkan. Aku bukan menikah dengan 'dia', tapi menikah dengan Kiba Inuzuka, anak teman ayahku yang sudah sukses dengan perusahaan yang ia bangun sendiri.

Aku takut dengannya. Jika ia lebih mementingkan perusahaanya dibanding aku? Ohh—masa depan yang suram.

Aku hanya mematung, sambil menatap diriku sendiri yang ada dicermin. Terlihat cantik, sama seperti ucapannya dulu. Itu aku akui.

'KRIEK..', pintu ruang rias terbuka. Aku menoleh kearah pintu tersebut, siapa yang datang. Sasuke...

Langsung saja aku beranjak dari kursi, dan mendekatinya. "Hei, kau datang juga. Mana Sakura?"

Sasuke terlihat gugup. Ia seperti tidak mau mengenalkanku kepada istrinya. "A..ada diluar. Kau..masih sama, terlihat cantik." Mukanya memerah. Yah—berarti, memang aku sudah menang, baka!

"Terima kasih." Jawabku dengan senyum. Kali ini, senyum yang bahagia, tidak dipaksakan.

Melihat itu, ia kembali memerah. Mukanya semakin menyerupai warna tomat saja.

'KRIEK..', pintu kembali terbuka. Sekarang, Kiba yang datang, memakai baju yang sewarna denganku—putih. Sasuke yang terdiam, langsung membuka mulutnya, "Aahh.. Aku pikir kita bertemu sampai disini dulu. Selamat berbahagia." Ia langsung menuju pintu untuk keluar.

Kiba—yang melihat Sasuke tergesa-gesa untuk keluar—bertanya kepadaku, "Tadi siapa, Naru?"

Aku hanya tersenyum. Tersenyum manis kepadanya. Melihat aku tersenyum, Kiba langsung mendekatiku.

"Kau memang manis, pantas saja aku dan 'dia' mencintaimu." Katanya, seraya menarik pelan wajahku untuk lebih dekat ke wajahnya. Dia ingin menciumku.

Aku biarkan calon suamiku mengecup bibirku. Hangat.. Lebih hangat dan nyaman dibandingkan Sasuke. Aku rasa aku mulai menyukai pria ini.

"Hei...hei... Sudah, jangan berlebihan. Nanti bibirmu terkena lipstik!" Seruku, sambil menghentikan ciumannya. Wajahku memerah. Yah, sama seperi Sasuke pertama kali menciumku. Sasuke? Ahh—dia memang susah untuk dilupakan!

Kiba mencium pipiku dengan lembut. "Yahh.. Whatever. Yang penting kamu akan menjadi milikku."

Aku mencintainya.

* * *

_**Cinta...**_

_**Sudah berpindah tempat**_

_**Ke orang yang lebih tepat**_

_**Entah kenapa,**_

_**Masih ada jejak cinta di orang yang sama sekali tak boleh aku cintai**_

_**Sulit untuk melupakannya...**_

* * *

Para hadirin sudah melihat aku dan Kiba bertukar cincin. Berarti, kami sudah sah menjadi suami-istri. Kemudian, Kiba langsung memelukku. Ahh—aku memang sudah mencintainya.

Kutatap wajah Sasuke. Bahagia dan senang, tetapi seperti ada perasaan kecewa yang sedang ia sembunyikan. Sakura ada didekatnya, memeluknya dan tersenyum kearahnya. Sasuke membalas tersenyum, kemudian ia tidak memandangku kembali. Aku merasakan hal yang bernama 'cemburu'.

Memang,

Masih ada cinta untuknya...

Aku sudah tidak kuat, untuk menanggapi perasaan cintaku kepadanya.

Aku ingin menangis—kembali..

Karena sudah tidak kuat, aku berlari ke arah luar rumah. Menjauh darinya—yah..

Menangis..

Dan terus menangis...

"NARUTOOO..."

* * *

"_**Aku wanita,**_

_**Yang punya cinta di hati..."**_

* * *

Seseorang menepuk pundakku pelan. "Biarkan aku sendiri!!" Teriakku untuk menjawab tepukkan orang tersebut.

"Tidak bisa." Balas orang tersebut. Karena aku kesal, aku menoleh kepadanya. Kiba?

Ternyata engkau,

Tanpa menunggu banyak waktu, aku langsung memeluknya. Ingin aku dipeluk orang ini. Ingin sekali. Rasanya tentram dan damai.

"Menangislah dipelukanku.. Menangislah sampai amarahmu hilang." Katanya dengan lembut, sambil membelai rambutku.

* * *

_**Aku sudah bisa melupakannya...**_

_**Aku sudah bisa menghapusnya...**_

_**Aku lebih mencintaimu,**_

_**Bukan 'dia'**_

* * *

"Sudah, janganlah terus menangis. Nanti jadi jelek, loh." Ujar Kiba yang sekarang menjadi sandaranku untuk menangis.

"Uhh! Jelek, jelek. Ya udah, kita gak jadi kawin!" Seruku dengan ketus. Haa?

Kulirik Kiba yang sudah panik. Dia berdiri dan melakukan hal yang aneh. Berlari-lari yang tidak jelas sambil berteriak, "Naruto tidak menjadi istriku, KIAMAT SUDAH DEKATT!!!"

Aku tersenyum melihat kelakuan suamiku—sekarang. "Hei..hei.. Just Kidding, man!" Seruku sambil menghentikannya dan mengecup bibirnya.

Awalnya, ia kaget—karena tiba-tiba aku menciumnya. Tapi, ia membalas ciumanku.

Kami berbagi kehangatan.

Kami berbagi cinta.

Aku melepaskan bibirku yang menempel dengan bibirnya untuk mengambil napas. "Mau kembali bersenang-senang?"

Kiba tersenyum dan berkata, "boleh saja.."

Aku membalas tersenyum. Senyum yang biasa aku berikan kepada orang yang sangat spesial bagiku. Orang yang sangat kusayangi.

Kiba menggandeng tanganku dan mengajak untuk kembali ke kebun rumahku—maksudku, rumah kami.

Cinta mulai menampakkan wujudnya...

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

zhawha : "A...ku wanitaa.... Nananaa...nananaa..." (gak apal)

Mama : "Woy, brisik!! Mana suara fals lagi, dikira Iwan Fals?"

zhawha : "Ahh, mama kagak nyambung nieh!"

Mama : "Biarin, week! Eh, apaan ntu?" (ngelirik komputer)

zhawha : "Ugyaa!!! Kau tak boleh liat, wahai manusia rambut bau!"

Mama : "Memang itu apa, manusia bertebaran lemak?"

zhawha : "Enak aje, udah berat ideal neeh.."

Mama : "Yee, situ juga. Mama udah keramas pake...yang alami-alami.. sobat baru rambutku!"

**SKIPSKIPSKIPSKIPSKIPSKIPSKIPSKIPSKIPSKIPSKIPSKIPSKIPSKIPSKIP!!!**

**z/N** : Fic ini gak kliatan settingnya dimana, biar feelnya lebih kerasa, jadi gak diutamain setting. (sotoy)

Ayoo..ayo.. Saya punya pertanyaan, neeh..

**Siapa yang teriak "NARUTOOO..." diatas cerita tadi? **

**a. Sasuke ; b. Kiba ; c. Naruto (loh?) ; d. Penghulu (haa?) ; e. Tukang Kebon (ngaco!) ; f. Petugas PLN (apa?)**

**Pake keyword : zhawha-memang-bejat(spasi)jawaban(spasi)nama(spasi)umur(spasi)gender.**

**Contoh : zhawha-memang-bejat g(misalnya) tukijem 67 banci-bokk..**

**Yang berminat, kirim lewat ripiu. Jawaban akan diumumkan di fic zhawha "Ketika Seorang Sasuke Uchiha SAKIT"—kalo udah apdeth. Okeh?**

**Hanya seru-seruan saja. Tidak bermaksud untuk menambah review.**

Oh, ya. Tuh Rumah Naruto, rumah pribadinya, yah. Jadi kagak ada ortu didalemnya. Hehe..

* * *


End file.
